


Konstantin - NSFW Alphabet

by BrittanyTheScrivener



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Trinity), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Tomb raider konstantin, tomb raider trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyTheScrivener/pseuds/BrittanyTheScrivener
Summary: The title speaks for itself.
Relationships: Konstantin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Konstantin - NSFW Alphabet

A aftercare - Konstantin is not what you’d call cuddly. He’ll take a few minutes to catch his breath, clean himself up, and be on his way. 

B body part - Your hands; feeling your hands, gentle in his skin, brings him comfort. 

C cum - He prefers to fill you full rather than dirty himself or you with his cum.

D dirty secret - Under his rough, tough facade, Konstantin wants nothing more than to have a family again. A real relationship and children. But he will never admit that to anyone. 

E experience - Konstantin was happily married at one time, a lifetime ago, but he’s been alone most of the time since his divorce. He’s a bit rusty when it comes to women.

F favorite position - Whatever way allows him to be in full control. 

G goofy - Never. It’s just not who he is. 

H hair - He likes to keep it au natural. Vanity is a sin. 

I intimacy - Sex with Konstantin is usually rough, hard, and sweaty. He makes no illusions of romance. 

J jack off - Trinity is a largely male organization, and Konstantin has natural urges. That being said, Konstantin tends to feel quite ashamed of himself after beating his dick. “It is God’s will that you should be sanctified; that you should avoid sexual immorality; that each of you should learn to control your own body in a way that is holy and honorable, not in passionate lust like the pagans, who do not know God.”

K kink - POWER. Konstantin must be in control at all times. 

L location - He doesn’t care where it happens when it happens; the most important thing is that you aren’t caught in the act. 

M motivation - Sex is an outlet for Konstantin; when he’s angry or stressed he’ll find you and fuck you into a wall or onto the nearest surface. Or, if he’s not in the mood, all it takes is talking him up and stroking his ego to melt him like butter. 

N no - He will never put you down. He himself has a very bruised, very fragile ego, and while he may not be all whiskers on kittens, a lifetime of abuse and manipulation has made him who he is, and you don’t deserve that. 

O oral - If it doesn’t involve his cock, he doesn’t want it.

P pace - Fast and hard like his life depends on it. 

Q quickie - Konstantin has no time for pleasantries, anyway, so quickies are the usual for him. 

S stamina - Konstantin is a powerful dude, but he is in his 40s so he has his limits. 

T toy - Konstantin doesn’t have any use for sex toys. 

U unfair - Konstantin is a very selfish lover. He’s in it for himself. Once he gets off = mission accomplished. 

V volume - Konstantin is not a man of many words, but that doesn’t mean he is quiet during sex. Far from it. 

W wild card - Even though Konstantin is really rough around the edges and definitely needs some lessons in the romance department, you know without a doubt that he likes you because he wouldn’t be giving you the time of day if he didn’t. 

X X-ray - Konstantin is thicc. So is his cock.

Y yearning - Konstantin is the master of keeping his resolve in check, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t ever think about fucking. Because he does.

Z ZZZ - Konstantin doesn’t stick around after sex, so who falls asleep first is anyone’s guess. 


End file.
